Prince Veela
by LillythMalfoy
Summary: Traduction de SeverusHermioneForever : Résumé : La vie d'Harry n'est jamais simple ! Donc quand il a descendu les escaliers pour trouver Malfoy lui demandant d'être son compagnon veela, qu'est ce que la vie lui a réserver cette fois ?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou, Je commencerais en préambule pas l'habituelle phrase : Harry Potter et son histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que les autres personnages. Tout est a la grand JK Rowling. **

**Pour continuer ce préambule, J'ajouterais que je n'ai pas créé cette histoire non plus mais que je la traduit de l'anglais. ****SeverusHermioneForever ayant gentillement accepté ma proposition de le faire. **

**Voili voilou, Je vous laisse donc avec Draco Et Harry pour ce premier Chapitre ! **

**Lillyth**

**Prince Veela**

**Résumé : La vie d'Harry n'est jamais simple ! Donc quand il a descendu les escaliers pour trouver Malfoy lui demandant d'être son compagnon veela, qu'est ce que la vie lui a réserver cette fois ? **

**Chapitre 1 **

La vie d'Harry n'avait jamais été simple. Pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais le temps de se relaxer et n'attendait pas des vacances d'été d'être relaxante !

Harry James Potter n'était pas un garçon ordinaire. En réalité, il était un Sorcier et ne pouvait attendre d'aller chez son ami pour le reste des vacances d'été.

« Garçon !» Cria Vernon Dursley depuis le Bas de l'escalier. Harry soupira et Hedwige ulula depuis sa cage.

« JE suppose que je vais devoir aller voir ce qu'ils veulent maintenant » Murmura-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre et de dévaler l'escalier.

Et Il ne s'attendait certainement pas a voir un Jeune Blond entrain de l'attendre sur le Canapé.

« M-Malfoy ? Que fais-tu ici ? » bredouilla-t-il avant de rougir quand il réalisa combien il semblait rude. Cependant, il ne pouvait décider ce qui était le pire pour lui, les Dursley ou Malfoy ?

Draco roula des yeux en souriant d'un air satisfait.

« Surpris de me voir ici ? » demanda-t-il et il entrelaça ses doigts , les posant sur ses genoux.

« Par l'enfer, que se passe t'il ici ? » Demand méchamment Vernon tandis que Pétunia et Dudley entraient. Dudley ne ressemblait a rien d'autre qu' à un gros cochon marchant sur deux pattes. (NDT A leg est aussi bien une jambe qu'une patte ! Pour Dudley , c'est plutôt des pattes;)

Malfoy gloussa légèrement. « patience moldu. Tu le découvrira bien assez Tôt ! » Harry frissonna a cette voix et Malfoy se tourna pour le regarder.

« Dites nous jute pourquoi vous êtes ici avant que je vous jette dehors ! » Dit Vernon qui se tenait avec sa famille a coté de la cheminée.

Malfoy humidifia ses lèvres de sa langue et se réinstalla sur son siège.

« J'ai découvert recement que j'étais un Veela » Un regard perplexe s'inscrit sur le visage de Harry et du reste des Dursley. Draco Soupira.

« Aucun de vous ne sait ce qu'est un Veela ? » Ils secouèrent négativement la tête. Draco leur adressa un rictus méprisant. « Pff. Bien, je suppose que je vais devoir expliquer ce qu'est un Veela. Les Veelas sont une race de créatures semi-humaines, semi-magiques. Ma grand mère du coté paternel était une Veela et j'ai seulement découvert que je le suis aussi. Un Veela est très séduisant » murmura-t-il en se léchant les lèvres a l'attention de Harry. « Mais il y a une chose à savoir. N'énerver jamais un Veela. » Soudainement, les yeux de Draco s'assombrirent et Harry se demanda ce qu'il arriverais si il le mettait jamais en colère mais n'osa pas demander. Il se tourna pour regarder les Dursley et les vit trembler de peur face au yeux sombre de Draco.

« Pourquoi nous dis tu cela ? Il y a plus n'est pas ? » murmura Harry.

Draco Acquiesça

« tu a raison, Il y a plus. Mais je suis au regret de te dire que tu n'aimera pas cela. Mon coté Veela est agité et désespéré. J'ai été si longtemps sans compagnon que mon coté Veela est en train de mourir » Rien de ceci ne resta dans la tête d'Harry mais il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillé sous le choc.

« Compagnon ? » demanda-t-il horrifié.

Une fois encore, Draco acquiesça.

« Oui, toi Potter tu sera mon compagnon. » Grogna-t-il.

Dudley ricana. « Potter a un copain ! »

Harry leva les mains sur la défensive.

« Oh non. Je ne suis pas Gay. C'est définitif. Au cas ou tu n'a pas remarqué, Je sors avec Ginny pour le moment ! » Rétorqua Harry.

Draco roula des yeux.

« Bien sur que j'ai remarqué. Et pour cela, tu devra la larguer pour être avec moi. Personne ne repousse un Malfoy, Potter. »

Harry secoua sa tête furieusement.

« Je veux que tu sorte d'ici. » Dit il sa main pointé vers la sortie. Malfoy sembla Fâché à première vue, fâché d'être rejeté mais il le cacha rapidement et se leva, se débarrassant de la poussière inexistante sur ses vêtement.

« bien. Mais tu ne peux le nier Potter, Je serai ton compagnon un jour. » Dit il et avec un sec hochement de tête a l'encontre des Dursley il quitta la pièce en fermant la porte d'entrée dans un claquement.

Il y avait un silence tendu dans la pièce et avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de bouger, Vernon l'attrapa durement par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur rose.

« Qu'était-ce donc cela? » demanda-t-il secouant Harry. « Deviendrais tu Gay en plus du reste ? »dit-il, dégoûté.

Harry le regarda. « N'as tu donc point écouté du tout ? Je ne suis pas Gay et ne le serai jamais. Malfoy et moi somme ennemis depuis notre première année et Je sort avec Ginny. Maintenant, Lâche moi ! » siffla-t-il et Vernon recula choqué quand Harry le poussa loin de lui.

Harry monta l'escalier quatre a quatre et fit irruption dans sa chambre en claquant la porte dans la cage d'Hedwige qui ulula de colère alors qu'il s'allongeait en tremblant sur le lit.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Draco Malfoy ne lui a pas juste demander d'être son compagnon dans sa propre maison ? Si ? Et Comment a-t-il obtenu son Adresse ?

Il était confus.

Malfoy n'était-il pas censé être un Mangemort ? Ne devait il pas bosser pour le Lord Noir ?

Mal à l'aise, il regarda le plafond.

Il avait besoin d'en parler. Mais à qui ?

Il ne pouvait le dire à Ron qui s'effrayerait. Ni à Ginny, la belle, douce et gentille Ginny.

Soudainement, Il s'assit et regarda dans la pièce à commencer par Hedwige. Il se rua a son bureau ou il balança tout hors de son chemin pour attraper un parchemin et une plume.

_Chère Hermione, _

_Aujourd'hui, quelque chose de vraiment étrange est arrivé. Malfoy m'a rendu visite et m'a annonce des nouvelles perturbantes. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer tout par lettre au cas ou on l'intercepterait. Peux tu me retrouver près de Private Drive ? La ou j'ai vu Patmol la première fois ? _

_J'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler a quelqu'un et il semble que tu est la seule a qui je peux en parler. _

_Step Répond moi le plus vite possible. _

_Harry. _

Harry relu sa lettre et satisfait, il la roula avant de se diriger ver La cage d'Hedwige qui le foudroya du regard.

Harry soupira !

« écoute, je suis désolé mais j'ai besoin que tu apportes ceci à Hermione. » Les yeux de la chouette brillèrent un peu et elle s'approchât de la porte. Harry la débloqua et elle vola sur son épaule.

Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, Hedwige battant des ailes. Elle prit la lettre des mains de Harry avant de voler vers le couchant.

Harry Soupira à nouveau.

Sa vie n'était jamais simple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ME revoilou. Bon ok J'ai aucune excuse, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais du poster la suite de la traduction mais j'avoue avoir eu des mois mouvementés. Entre la perte de mon Emplois, de mes occupation Webzine, Fanzine et forum. Ainsi que plusieurs décès. Enfin je suis de retour Et promis j'essaye d'être plus assidue. Avec un peu de chance j'aurai fini le chapitre 3 d'ici Dimanche;) **

**JE voulais ajouter, Merci à tous pour vos reviews et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris. Merci aussi pour les remarques. Il est vrais que j'e n'ai pas toujours conscience d'utiliser des formulations trop pompeuse pour l'age des personnages. J'avoue je n'ai pas encore de Betas, Mais toutes les propostions sont les bienvenues. Merci à toi Lyly-chan pour ces petites remarques. Et non ne t'inquiètes pas, je continue à traduire cette histoire. **

**Chapitre 2**

C'était un beau jour calme. Seuls quelques nuages dans le ciel et les abeilles planaient au dessus des fleurs nouvellement ouvertes afin de collecter le miel. Les oiseaux planaient au loin cherchant de quoi apaiser leur faim et un renard, a distance, regardait les oiseaux planer et attendait sa chance pour attraper un peu de nourriture.

Des pas approchèrent et le renards s'échappa au son des pas et les oiseaux s'envolèrent au loin, laissant la plaine de jeu vide pour la personne approchant.

Harry marcha vers les balançoire et s'assit sur l'une des rare que Dudley et son Gang avait réussi a épargner pour l'instant et il commença a se balancer d'avant en arrière pour se calmer les nerfs. Le parc était assez éloigné du trafic et regarda le buisson ou il avait vu pour la dernière fois son Parrain.

Il avait essayé d'éviter le parc et y avait bien réussi jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il savais qu'il devrait passer outre le décès de son parrain un jour, mais combien de temps cela prendra encore ?

Un petit 'pop' vient depuis l'entrée du parc et Harry regarda dans cette direction et lentement, un sourire apparu sur son visage alors que la jeune fille avec de long cheveux broussailleux couru vers lui .

« Désolée, je suis en retard. J'ai du me débarrasser de mon Oncle et de ma Tante » haleta t elle et elle s'assit sur le gazon a coté de lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens d'arriver aussi. » Il s'assit sur le gazon lui aussi et croisa ses jambes. Il commença a arracher quelques brins d'herbes vertes.

Il y eu quelques Seconde de Silence avant qu'Hermione Ne parle.

« Que te voulais Malfoy ? » Demanda t elle dans un murmure, effrayée que quiconque ne l'entende et Harry hocha rapidement la tête vers la baguette d'Hermione. Elle lui souris avant de la sortir.

«_ Muffliato _» murmura t' elle avant de ranger rapidement sa baguette.

Maintenant Explique toi.

Et il le fit.

Il lui dit tout. Depuis qu'il avait descendu l'escalier jusqu'au moment où il avait demandé à Malfoy de sortir. Il était relativement confus avec le sujet entier.

Hermione s'assit et l'écouta sans l'interrompre durant son discourt.

Quand il eu fini, elle le regarda.

« Oh Harry, J'aurai aimé que tu ne l'ai pas rejeté comme cela mais je suppose que c'est compréhensible vu la situation. Mais Draco, un VEELA? » Elle secoua sa tête.

« Je sais. Un Draco Humain c'est déjà assez dur mais Une créature magique ? C'est pire encore », il secoua aussi sa tête et ses cheveux noir et broussailleux remuèrent.

« Comment est il possible que Draco aie des gênes de Veela ? Je pensais qu'ils étaient uniquement des Femmes comme Fleur. » Dit Hermione en Ignorant la dernières phrases de Harry.

« Fleur est une Velane ? » demanda Harry étonné.

Hermione Acquiesça. « Elle est un quart de Velane. J'ai entendu que sa mère, Apolline, est une demi Velane. »

« Wow. Donc ils peuvent être croisés aussi ? »

« Il semblerait. Mais Harry, tu dois être prudent avec Draco. » L'avertit elle. « Il travaille encore pour Le Mage noir. »

Harry Acquiesça.

«j'y pensais aussi. Mais ensuite j'ai aussi pensé a Ginny. Je ne veux pas la larguer. Je l'_aime_. » Dit Harry mais lorsqu'il dit le mot _Aimer_, il ne le sentait pas aussi fort et ne se sentait pas aussi connecté qu'il aurait du l'être avec Ginny.

Hermione leva un sourcil . « Connection Velane » dit elle et Harry se leva rapidement, pris de surprise.

« écoute, je ne suis pas Gay. Je suis hétéro. Draco est mon Ennemi. Il ne peut pas être avec moi. C'est impossible. Il s'est peut être trompé ou un truc du genre... » dit il avec colère en passant sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

Hermione se leva elle aussi.

« Ça prendra un certain temps pour t'habituer a l'idée et tu ne peux pas toujours aimer en retour une même personne directement. Cela prendra du temps. Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda t elle.

« Non, a toi seulement et les Dursleys le savent. Mais Hermione, Je ne peux pas être Gay ! Je ne le peux pas hein ? » demanda il, inquiet.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que c'est ton choix. Mais Harry, Si cela te rend heureux, je suis avec toi. » Elle sourit et Harry lui souris en retour, heureux de savoir qu'il avait au moins un de ses meilleurs amis avec lui.

Harry se dirigea vers l'entrée des Dursleys quand Dudley l'arrêta.

« Alors, t'es partit voir ton Petit Amis encore une fois » le railla t il, en s'amusant de sa propre blague.

« oui, je l'ai fait et nous avons eu du bon temps » Dit il sarcastiquement et il passa en face de Dudley en regardant le choc inscrit sur son visage enfantin. Harry monta en vitesse les marches, trois par trois.

Il rentra en hâte dans sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit, repassant dans sa tête la discutions avec Hermione. Celle ci avait rendu les choses plus faciles et enlevé un poids de ses épaules. Pas l'entièreté certes, mais une partie.

Il était effrayé d'en parler au autres, d'en parler a Ginny ?

Soudainement, Sa porte fut violemment ouverte Et Vernon entra en colère dans sa chambre, pointant son doigts potelé vers luis.

« Je veux que tu fiches le camps Je ne veux pas de créatures comme toi dans ma Maison » Hurla-t-il à Harry. Celui ci leva les sourcils.

« vraiment ? Tu m'appelle une créature maintenant ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié j'étais un être humain. Dit il sèchement.

Vernon leva son gros poings gras et frappa Harry au visage. Harry heurta le mur choqué, la pommette brûlante. Il pouvait se sentir rougir.

« TU t'en va. J'aurais du faire cela il y a des année. Nous te déposons a Londres et tu te débrouilleras de là ».

Avant que Harry puisse dire quoi que ce soit a propos du mage maléfique qui veux le tuer, Vernon claqua la porte derrière lui.

Harry jeta un coups de pied à sa garde robe uniquement pour le regretter aussitôt en sentant le douleur se rependre dans son orteil.

Une partie de lui était heureux de quitter les Dursleys. Mais une autre part de lui était inquiète.

Ou irait il ?

Il ne pouvait pas juste aller chez les Weasleys, pas encore. Même si ils étaient comme une seconde famille pou lui, il doutait qu'ils ne comprendraient jamais sa situation.

Il ne peux pas aller cher Hermione vu qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle vivait. Il ne voulait définitivement pas aller à la maison de Malfoy.

Soudain une pensée le frappa : LE chemin de traverse.

Il y irait et il résiderait au Chaudron Baveur pour le reste de ses vacances d'étés.

Il se dépêcha d'empaqueter tes affaires bien qu'il ne soit pas le meilleur pour le faire. Il fourra ses vêtements, ses libres, son chaudron et d'autres affaires dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Il regarda sous son lit pour sa cap d'invisibilité qu'il fourra dans sa poche.

Il n'irait pas A Londres avec les Dursleys, pensa t il.

Il irait à Londres avec le MagicoBus.

Harry Pris la cage d' Hedwige.

« Je vais au Chaudron Baveur. Tom ne m'en voudra pas. Sois gentille. » lui dit Il. Hedwige picora sa main avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre.

Harry Vérifia le tout et s'assura qu'il avait tout ce dont il aurait besoin.

IL hocha la tête, satisfait. Il descendit sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige. Sa baguette et sa cape fourrée dans sa poche et il ouvrit la porte de devant.

« Où vas tu jeune homme ? » Demanda Vernon.

« Je vais a Londres par mes propres moyens. C'est mieux de cette façon » fit il en claquant la porte sur le visage Tonitruant de son oncle et sortit.

Pour la première fois, Harry réalisa qu'il était seul.

**Note de l'auteur-**

**Continuer a laisser des Reviews ( : **


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, **

**Et voilà le nouveau Chapitre. Avec un jour de retard par rapport délais prévus, Encore pardon. Prochain chapitre Dimanche prochain si tout va bien. Je vais essayer de progresser au rythme de 1 chapitre par semaine. **

**Merci à tous pour les reviews. Je les communique Régulièrement à ****SeverusHermioneForever qui en est des plus heureuses. N'hésiter pas à émettre des commentaires même négatif, ca apporte toujours quelques chose. **

**Je cherche toujours un betas. Excuser moi encore des quelques coquilles qui aurait échapper a ma relecture. **

**Trêve de Bavardage, Place à Harry et Draco. **

**Lillyth **

**Chapitre 3**

Le temps qu'Harry fasse chemin arrière vers le parc vide, il fit noir.

La balançoire vide s'agitait doucement d'avant en arrière comme si un fantôme était assis sur elle. C'était une nuit chaude et Harry priait qu'il n'y aie pas d'attaque de Détraqueur.

Harry s'assit sur le banc, sa valise derrière lui et il lança un rapide regard au buisson derrière lui, espérant a moitié voir une paire de yeux fantomatiques le regardant.

Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il n'en vit aucun.

Il savait que Sirius était mort. Pourquoi ne pouvait il faire le deuil de son Parrain comme tout le monde ?

Ses yeux revinrent sur la route et lentement il brandit sa baguette.

Dans un premier temps, il n'y eut rien a part le silence mais bientôt, un bus violet apparu devant Harry dans un crissement de pneu.

« Bienvenue à bord du Mag –Oh. Neville, c'est toi, Heureux de te revoir . » l'accueilli Stan en enroulant son parchemin avant de sortir du bus pour aider Harry a embarquer.

Harry lui sourit ironiquement.

« Où allons nous cette fois ? » demanda Stan.

« Au Chemin De Traverse, s'il te plais. »

« Toujours le même endroit, hein Neville ? » Stan fit un clin d'œil et Harry s'assit sur le lit en lui tendant la monnaie .

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et dans une embardée, le bus démarra.

« Nous déposons Ms. Burchett à Cardiff puis tu es le suivant. » lui cria Stan depuis l'autre bout du bus. Harry put seulement acquiescer alors qu'il valdinguait d'avant en arrière, heurtant les montants du lit et rebondissant sur le coin d'un autre.

Il ne pouvait décider ce qui était le pire, Le MagicoBus ou le transplanage ?

Une femme âgée descendit du bus en ronchonnant et en gémissant sur la vitesse du bus.

« Bonne soirée Ms. Burchett ! » La femme lui répondit quelque chose d'inintelligible.

Stan sourit largement a Harry.

« A ton Tour. Ernie ! Chemin de Traverse pour Neville ! » dit il en frappant à la vitre. Le vieil Home sursauta avant de redémarrer le bus.

Finalement, Harry fut soulagé que le bus s'arrête dans une secousse.

« Nous y somme ! Chemin de Traverse ! Faite bon voyage » A peine Harry eu sortit sa valise du MagicoBus, Le bus était Hors de vue. Il ne peut même pas dire au revoir.

Harry se fraya un chemin a l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur.

La pièce était bondée et des cris de personnes saoules s'élevait ici et la. Les chaises volaient en travers du bar. IL était bondée.

Il était heureux qu'il le soit car personne ne le remarqua.

Enfin, Il remarqua Tom, Le Barman, occupé a nettoyer quelques verres sales derrières le bar et il avança prudemment vers lui.

« Bonsoir » dit Harry et Tom le regarda en lui lançant un Sourire Ironique.

« Votre Chouette est déjà dans votre Chambre. Suivez moi s'il vous plaît. » il quitta le bar pour monter rapidement les quelques marches. Harry le suivit, sa valise frappant chaque marches.

« Chambre 23. Vous êtes a coté de Mr. Malfoy, Je suis désolé mais vous devrez être prudent. » Harry pâlit. Malfoy ? Ici ? Parfait !

« Merci, Je ferrai attention. Je peux vous payer a la fin des vacances d'été ? J'ai l'impression que je serai ici tout L'été. » Tom hocha la tête et donna sa clef à Harry.

« Bien sur Mr. Potter. Descendez si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. » Et Tom laissa Harry défaire ses affaires.

Harry ferma rapidement la porte. Il voulait éviter que Malfoy l'entende mais il avait l'étrange impression que Malfoy le savait déjà.

Il se jeta sur son lit et enfuit son visage dans son oreiller en marmonnant Mentalement.

Pourquoi le Destin le détestait il ? Après tout il essayait d'éviter Malfoy...

Pourquoi Malfoy était la ? Sa famille l'avait-elle aussi jeté dehors ? OU il le suivait pour essayer de l'ennuyer ?

Quoique Malfoy fasse, Harry allait le découvrir bien assez tôt.

Hedwige ulula en se posant sur le montant du lit et Harry la regarda en soupirant.

« Il est ici Hedwige . » La chouette ulula doucement comme si elle lui répondait. « Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. » il se retourna et regarda le plafond.

Son estomac se fit entendre et Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille au soir, mais il ne voulait pas réellement sortir. D'un autre coté, Il devait prendre soin de lui.

Il grogna et se leva. Après avoir fermé la porte, il mit la clef dans sa poche et descendit vers le pub bruyant.

Il était 6 heures du soir. Le pub était déjà plein mais Harry réussi a trouver une table libre dans un coin de la pièce et il se cacha vite derrière le menu avant que quiconque ne le reconnaisse.

« Potter, quelle surprise ! » dit une voix derrière lui. En regardant par dessus le menu, il reconnu le jeune homme Blond avec des yeux gris, lui envoyant un sourire narquois depuis la chaise en face de lui.

« Malfoy, je t'ai dit de rester loin de moi » Grogna Harry.

« Techniquement, Tu m'a dit de sortir. Pas de rester loin de toi. »

« Ça veux dire la même chose. Je ne t'ai pas déjà dit que Je ne voulais pas être ton Compagnon ? » Souligna Harry, s'attirant quelque regard des personnes aux alentours.

Draco se pencha et posa son coude sur la table.

« Oui et de manière très rude, si je puis dire. Je pense que tu devrais quand même regarder la signification de _rester loin de_ dans un dictionnaire »

« Depuis quand tu te préoccupe des dictionnaires moldus ? »

« Je ne m'en occupe pas. Je dis juste que tu dois vérifier ta grammaires. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et regarda par dessus le menu.

« Pourquoi es tu ici de toute manière ? » Demanda Harry après un moment de Silence.

« Mes parents m'ont jeté dehors. Père ne pouvait Supporter l'idée que je sois gay, et bien sur, quand il a découvert qui était sensé être mon petit ami, il a eu une crise de rage et a décidé de me jeter dehors. Mère n'était pas vraiment heureuse de son comportement vu qu'elle avait un cousin gay. Enfin Avant. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, mais il est port des mains de Face de Serpent. »

« Je suppose que Face de Serpent est Voldemort ? »

« Ouais, un nouveau surnoms. J'en avais mare d'entendre tout le monde l'appeler Tu Sais Qui. Donc j'ai pensé qu'il méritait un nouveau surnom. » ricana-t-il.

« Essaye que Voldie ne l'entende pas l'appeler comme ça. Tu serais mort en moins d'une seconde. »

« Je suis déjà mort. » Dit Tristement Draco, en prenant une gorgée de Whisky pur-feu.

Un ange passa.

« ce n'était pas ma journée non plus. »

« pourquoi ? »

« J'ai été jeté dehors, j'ai été projeté en tout sens dans le magicobus et j'ai presque cassé mes lunettes dedans. Et maintenant ceci ! On est censé être ennemis mais on a une conversation normale. Enfin si on peut appeler ça normal. »

Draco gloussa.

«je pense qu'elle est normale. Enfin ta journée a été plus pleine que la mienne. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'a tu fais ? »

« J'ai écouté le miroir enchanté se plaindre toute la journée. »

Harry ricana. « Tu vérifiait que tu était le plus beau ? »

« Si tu étais Crabbe ou Goyle, je t'aurais déjà envoyé un Doloris. »

« Encore heureux que je ne sois ni l'un ni l'autre . »

« c'est vrais. Au moins tu a plus de cerveau qu'eux et je peux avoir une vraie conversation avec toi sans que tu t'empiffres constamment. »

Harry Ricana.

« Ça ressemble pas mal a Ron aussi »

« ah oui. Weasley. Pourquoi n'est il pas ici ? »

« J'ai eu peur de sa réaction si il découvrait tout.

« Tu lui a rien dit ? »

« No. Mais je l'ai dit a Hermione. Elle est OK avec Ça. »

« La Sang... »

« pas d'insulte. Si nous devons être ici tout l'été, nous devons être correct l'un avec l'autre. »

le mangemort Soupira impatiemment.

« D'accord Potter. Pas de Nom D'oiseau . »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je dois dire que pour un Griffondor, tu sais être un bon compagnon et ça veux dire quelque chose. »

« Tu me complimentes maintenant ?. » Harry leva un sourcil interrogativement.

« Je pensait que c'était un compliment. » il ricanèrent tout les deux.

« TU ME complimente Malfoy ? Qu'est ce qu'on t'a fait ? »

« Plein de mauvaise chose je suppose. »

« et tu es a nouveau pessimiste? »

« SI tu étais un Serpentard, tu le serais aussi. »

« Juste. »

Il mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, Observant la foule autour d'eux exploser de Rire à de mauvaises blagues avant que Draco ne pose ses couverts et ne s'étire comme un chat qui vient de se réveiller.

« Bien, c'était bien de te voir ici. Même heure demain ? »

« Je suppose. A bientôt Malfoy. » Il regarda le Serpentard Blond prendre son manteau et se frayer un chemin pour regagner sa chambre. Un fois hors de vue, Harry se rassit et Soupira.

Aujourd'hui était une journée bizarre. Définitivement Bizarre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou. **

**Et oui je sais être en avance aussi;). Je compte tenter de me faire pardonner mon long retard en postant régulièrement. Je suis impatiente de vous faire partager la suite de cette histoire. **

**Bonne nouvelle, J'ai trouvé une Beta. Merci beaucoup a Tsu-Chou pour ses relectures. **

**Merci à tous pour vos Reviews. Je suis contente de voir que d'autre aime autant cette histoire que je l'ai aimée lorsque je l'ai lue. L'auteur original de cet histoire vous remercie aussi pour ces petits mot et pour l'attention que vous accorder à son histoire.**

**Lillyth**

Ginny s'assit devant lui et sourit. Ses long cheveux roux caressaient le bas de son dos et Harry eu un grand besoin de les toucher, mais en même temps, quelque chose en lui était dégoûté de cette femme en face de lui.

Ginny battait des cils et essayait d'attirer son attention mais Harry l'ignora. Pourquoi l'ignorait-il ? Il était son petit ami après tout !

Ginny grogna, en colère. Ses narines battaient au rythme de son souffle et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Depuis quand Ginny grognait ?

Harry secoua sa tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Le corps entier de Ginny trembla de rage et elle cria encore et encore. Harry couvrit ses oreilles, en essayant de ne pas entendre le son assourdissant qu'émettait Ginny juste avant qu'elle n'entame sa transformation.

Ses cheveux raccourcirent. Ses seins disparurent et Harry glapi, incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour empêcher que Ginny ne soit atteinte d'une telle douleur. Ses yeux bruns devinrent doucement une paire de yeux gris. Enfin, après avoir raccourci, ses cheveux changèrent de couleur et devinrent blonds.

Ses grains de beauté disparurent et devant lui se tint, habillé de gris, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Harry se leva, haletant et rapidement, il s'assit. Il sentit la sueur dégouliner le long de son front. Il haletait comme si il avait couru comme un marathon.<p>

Il se regarda dans le miroir en face de lui.

« Un cauchemar ? » Harry ne répondit pas mais continua à se regarder dans le miroir. La voix n'était ni mâle ni femelle. « Lève-toi et prend un verre d'eau. Ça t'éclairera les idées, gamin ! »

Harry décida que c'était une bonne idée. Il s'étira et sortit lentement de son lit, il gagna la salle de bain.

Quel était le but de ce rêve ? Étai- il révélateur de quelque chose ? Harry secoua sa tête et aspergea son visage d'eau avant qu'il ne voie Draco Malfoy dans son Miroir.

Il sursauta de choc avant de regarder à nouveau dans le miroir pour voir qu'il n'était plus là.

Harry se retourna. Personne n'était dans sa chambre.

Il devenait fou.

« Youhou ? » appela Harry et il fut heureux que personne ne lui réponde.

Son corps trembla alors qu'il s'aspergeait une nouvelle fois le visage d'eau froide.

Il devait cesser de penser à Draco ! Il ne serait jamais son Compagnon !

Il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir Draco disparaître de sa vie.

Si sa tête pensait cela, son cœur,lui, le regrettait amèrement. Harry soupira de frustration.

Pourquoi ne pouvait- il le haïr ?

Il retourna dans sa chambre et nourrit Hedwige de MiamHibou et s'habilla quand on toqua à sa porte.

« Debout, Debout, Le soleil Brille, Potter. » Dit une voix Familière. Harry Grogna.

« Va te pendre Malfoy ! »

Il entendit Malfoy pouffer depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

« D'accord, Je t'attend en bas. »

Il entendit des pas s'éloigner et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent.

Il se tourna vers Hedwige.

« Je suppose que je dois y aller ? » Marmonna-t-il.

Hedwige hulula agressivement.

« Quoi ? C'est un Malfoy » Protesta-t-il.

Hedwige le fusilla du regard.

« D'accord, Je vais descendre. Mais tu vas devoir te divertir toi même pour le reste de la journée ». Il la fusilla du regard en retour et il attrapa ses clefs avant de descendre les escaliers.

Le pub était vide excepté Tom et le Serpentard assis dans un coin sombre se servant déjà un petit Déjeuner Anglais.

« Bonjour, Beau au Bois Dormant. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

Harry roula des yeux et ignora la question en se servant du Bacon.

« Je prends ça comme un Non. » Répliqua Malfoy.

« Malfoy tu veux bien la fermer ? »

« Moi ? »

« Je prends ça comme un Non »

« Juste. »

« Tu veux que je te transforme en Furet ? »

« Oh, farceur aujourd'hui ? Non merci, Je préfère ma forme Humaine. »

« Donc ferme la.»

Il y eu une pause et ils commencèrent à manger.

« Donc, quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? » demanda le Blond.

« Bien, sortir et essayer de me déguiser. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bien, Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je suis là, en prime, j'en ai ma claque que les gens regarde cette putain de cicatrice. »

« Langage Potter. Et tu ne veux pas changer quelque chose d'autre, à part ta cicatrice. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Magie Avant ?

« Hum, Je pense bien que oui. J'ai déjà essayé la magie mais je n'arrive pas à la cacher comme ça non plus... »

Malfoy leva un sourcil. « Tu as déjà essayé ? »

« Évidement. La dernière fois, j'ai mis un cache sur elle. »

« Tu me rappelles Rogue quand tu dis évidemment. »

« Merlin Merci, Je n'ai pas de cheveux gras »

« Ni de nez Crochu. » Les deux garçons pouffèrent.

« Mais tu as une Cicatrice en forme d'éclair. » dit Malfoy en ricanant.

« La ferme Malfoy, »

Malfoy continua à rire.

* * *

><p>« Et celui-là ? » Demanda Malfoy, en choisissant un livre vert Foncé.<p>

Harry leva un sourcil, étonné.

« Je ne pratique pas la Magie Noire. »

« La bonne partie de traîner avec ton Ennemi est d'apprendre à le connaître. »

« Oh c'est pour ça que tu traînes avec moi alors ? »

« Potter, Prends ce putain de livre. C'est loin d'être illégal. »

« Je me demande pourquoi. » Renifla Harry.

« Si tu le prends pas, tu n'auras pas de déguisement. »

Harry dégrisa et arracha le livre des mains de Malfoy.

Celui-ci ricana.

« Oh ! ça t'as vite refroidi !».

« La ferme Malfoy. »

Il roula des yeux, toujours en riant.

« Va donc acheter ce bouquin Potter, Sinon je te transforme en Granger. »

« Nan, je préfère rester un Potter, Merci. »

Malfoy frappa l'arrière de sa tête avec le livre.

« Tu sais ce que je voulais dire ! » Ronchonna Draco et Harry rigola.

* * *

><p>Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent à manger une Glace dans le Londres moldus.<p>

« Cite une personne que tu ne supportes pas. » Demanda Harry.

Le blond fut surpris pas la question.

« Ron Weasley. »

« Pourquoi ? Je sais que nous avons été ennemis et tout ça. Mais bon tu le hais réellement ? »

« De un, je suis un Serpentard et il est un Griffondor. De plus, il est stupide. »

« Bon tu n'as pas tord et je dois l'admettre. Mais Il a de bonne blague à raconter. »

« Pas mon genre de blague si tu me le demande. »

Harry Pouffa.

« Quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Il est soupe au lait. »

Harry hocha vivement la tête.

« Vrai. »

« Comment peux-tu encore être ami avec lui après ce qu'il t'a fait en quatrième ? »

Harry soupira.

« J'ai eu de la chance, je suppose. »

Draco renifla.

« Chanceux ? Être avec Weasley, je n'appellerais pas ça heureux, moi. »

Harry le fusilla du regard.

« OK, OK. Retiens-toi Potter. Et toi qui est la personne que tu ne supportes pas ? »

« Cho Chang. »

Draco éclata de rire dans sa glace.

« Ton EX ? Pourquoi ? »

« Elle pleure tout le temps et en plus, c'est elle qui a vendu le secret de l'AD. »

« Je te l'accorde. Mais pourquoi l'as-tu aimé en premier lieux ? »

« Je me le demande moi- même depuis des années. »

« Tu t'interroges sur ta santé mentale ? »

« Je suppose. Enfin je ne sais même pas si je suis sain ou pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas être pire Que Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Harry rit

« Vrai. Enfin elle, Elle n'a pas de cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur Son front. »

« Plains-toi à Face-de-Serpents ! »

« Je le ferais » Sourit Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou, **

**Merci a tous pour vos reviews. Petite précision demandée a l'auteur elle même, Cette histoire est basée sur les films autant que les livres. Elle a donc pris la décision de choisir l'option prise par les scénaristes du Cinquième film : Cho Chang trahissant Harry et non son amie Marietta. **

**Bon je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Lillyth **

Chapitre 5

« OK quelqu'un d'autre que tu ne supportes pas ? » demanda Harry, feuilletant le livre qu'il venait d'acheter quelques instants plus tôt, toujours assis au Café moldus.

«Dumbledore. » Harry regarda bouche bée le mangemort blond.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda curieusement Harry.

« ce n'est qu'une vieille bique. »

« ce n'est pas une raison de le haïr » se moqua Harry.

Malfoy roula des yeux.

« Peut-être pas pour toi, Tu es l'homme de Dumbledore. »

« Encore et toujours » Répondit Harry.

« Que tu dis. »

« Mais quelle est la vraie raison de ta haine envers Dumbledore ? »

« Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de fourrer son long nez dans les affaires des autres. Il pense toujours en savoir plus que les autres. En plus il sait lire dans les pensées ! »

« Personne ne peux le faire. A part si tu es un Occlumens comme Rogue »

«_ Et_ Dumbledore. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que Dumbledore en soit un. »

« Je pense qu'il l'est. Le connaissant, Il en est probablement Un. » Harry Ricana en acquiesçant.

« Quoi d'autre ? » Pressa Harry.

« Il n'est pas vraiment connu pour sa santé mentale. »

« Parce que Dumbledore a déjà été sain D'esprit ? »

Malfoy ne put retenir un rire.

« C'est ce que je viens de dire, idiot. Maintenant, à ton tour. »

« Ombrage. »

« Face de Crapaud »

« T'étais pas de son côté? »

« C'était juste une phase. En plus, plusieurs de ses idées folles ont été trop loin. »

« Tu m'en diras tant... » murmura Harry.

Malfoy prétendit n'avoir rien entendu.

« Tu vas pas me lâcher, Hein Malfoy ? »

« Nope. Tu es bien plus intéressant que Crabbe et Goyle. »

« Vraiment ? Je suis surpris. »

« Tu devrais voir leur parents. Ils sont encore pire qu'eux. Même un veracrasse est plus intéressant qu'eux. »

« Et que pense tu du Lait ? »

« Le Lait ? » Le lait n'est pas intéressant. C'est ennuyant et ça a un goût dégueu. » Fit Malfoy avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Et je suis plus intéressant que Pansy ? »

« Oh Draco ! Laisse-moi t'aimer ! Je te promets que je te donnerais la meilleure Baise de ta semaine ! » dit Draco d'une voix qui devait être celle de Pansy.

Harry Ricana.

« Tu a Déjà Baisé avec Elle ? »

« Eurk. Non. Pourquoi Je ferais ça ? »

« Je pensais que tu l'aurais fait, tu sais, Avant de devenir Gay. »

« Connard. »

« Merci »

Malfoy découvris ses dents en un rictus Narquois.

* * *

><p>« A demain, Alors ? »<p>

« Non à la semaine Prochaine » Dit Harry sarcastiquement.

« Sérieux ? »

« Je blague. »

« Donc à demain trois heures. »

« Parfait. A demain, Le Gluant »

Malfoy renifla.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou,

encore une fois merci à tous pour ces reviews. Je suis toujours impatiente de lire vos réactions quant à ma traduction et à l'histoire écrite par mon amie.

Le Gluant a fait beaucoup de réaction. J'aime bien ce surnom pour Draco et son éternel Gel. Bon dans la version original c'était « Slimey Boy » En gros Garçon collant/Gluant. J'ai trouvé que le Gluant sonnait mieux. Je sens que je vais le réutiliser.

Je voudrais remercier encore une fois ma Beta, Tsu-Chou pour l'excellent travail qu'elle fait lors de ses corrections et relectures.

Bon aller je cesse mon blabla. Et je vous laisse lire.

Lillyth

Chapitre 6 :

Hedwige se tourna vers lui et ouvris son bec. « Debout. C'est l'heure. » Cria-t-elle, même si elle ne pouvait dire si la voix était masculine ou féminine et honnêtement il n'avait aucune envie de demander.

« Qui l'a dit ? »

« Moi. Maintenant debout et prépare toi. » Harry ouvrit ses yeux et fusilla le miroir enchanté.

Pourquoi est-ce que Tom avait fichu cette chose dans sa chambre.

« Quel heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il en baillant et en s'étirant.

« Dix heures et demie. »

« Tu devrais être heureux de ne pas être humain . Sinon je t'aurais jeté dehors. » dit-il d'une voix cassante au Miroir qui se tue immédiatement.

Harry enfila rapidement des vêtements et nourrit Hedwige avant de descendre.

Il fut heureux de ne pas rencontrer Malfoy.

Après un signe de tête à Tom, il sortit du Pub.

Il avait quelque chose à faire et il savait que ça changerait sa vie, pour toujours.

Il se dirigea vers Fleury et Bott, et il fut surpris de ne jamais aller dans ce magasin pour ses livres d'école.

Il méritait une tape dans le dos.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour cela maintenant. Il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le comptoir et dans un murmure embarrassé, il demanda à l'homme derrière celui-ci : « Avez-vous des livres sur les Veelas ? »

L'homme le regarda et leva un sourcil.

« En effet, Jeune Homme. »

« Ou Puis je les trouver s'il vous plaît? » Demanda-t-il impatiemment. Il redoutait qu'on lui pose des questions.

Le petit homme noir se leva et quitta son comptoir afin de guider Harry entre les rayons de sa librairie.

Il y avait des tas de livres de toutes tailles, formes et couleurs. Il devait presque couvrir sa bouche afin d'empêcher la poussière d'entrer dans sa bouche. Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Il y a très peu de bon livre sur les Veelas. En voici quelques-uns que je recommande : _Anciens Mythes et Comment les repérer_, _Créatures Mythiques et Conscientes_, et enfin, _Prince Veela_, un très bon roman. Certains disent que cette histoire est une légende, d'autre un Mythe et d'autre encore que ça c'est réellement produit. Mais qui sait ? J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez, Cher Monsieur. » Et sur ce, l'homme quitta Harry avec les livres dans les bras.

Harry les regarda pendant un moment avant de se diriger vers une table libre, plaçant ses livres sur le plateau poussiéreux.

Il feuilleta rapidement les quelques livres, les mettant de côté car ils ne lui semblaient pas intéressants avant de prendre Prince Veela.

Le livre, il pouvait le dire facilement, semblait vieux. Et sa reliure semblait usée et ses bords dorés arrivaient en fin de vie.

Harry tourna le livre et Regarda le résumé.

_Sang Pur, riche et en bonne santé, Gustave Peverell cherchait une épouse. Après la mort de son frère, Ignotus, il devint Roi. Et un roi avait toujours une reine. Mais lorsque son nouveau domestique Orion Black entra à son service, les choses commencèrent à déraper et un secret bien caché fut révélé alors que tous souhaitaient qu'il reste caché. _

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ses noms, il les reconnaissait. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où il les avait déjà lu.

Il rangea les autres et retourna au comptoir pour payer.

« Vous savez qui était Ignotus Peverell ? » demanda-t-il au Vendeur qui l'avait déjà Aidé plus tôt.

L'homme sembla en grande réflexion.

« Aucune idée. Vous devrez le découvrir vous-même. Regarder l'auteur, ça pourrait aider. »

Harry Regarda les lettres d'or Fanée sur la couverture du Livres.

_Gustave Peverell_

Donc _c'était_ Réel.

Harry resta bouche bée devant l'homme.

Celui-ci rit

« Bonne lecture. A bientôt! »


End file.
